


What won't wash off

by kijikun



Category: due South
Genre: Challenge Response, Drama, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-05
Updated: 2005-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-11 02:10:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11139084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kijikun/pseuds/kijikun
Summary: Vecchio isn't happy how quickly Kowalski replaced in him in all things.





	What won't wash off

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

What won't wash off

## What won't wash off

  
by Kijikun  


Disclaimer: I don't own Due South

Author's Notes: Written for the ds flashfiction dirty challenge.   


Story Notes: This is not a nice story. Angry Vecchio warning.

* * *

"You're such a slut, Benny." Ray's voice was harsh in Fraser ear, but he deserved it.  
  
"Yes," Fraser agreed, arching up underneath his partner--ex-partner.  
  
"How could you---with my replacement, my fucking replacement!" The anger in Ray's words was punctuated by the almost savage thrust of his hips.   
  
Fraser bit his lip and turned his head away. He owed Ray this, so he could very well lay here and take it. No matter how much it hurt.  
  
"Not even gone a month--not even a god damn month, Benny-- and you already let him have you." Ray's fingers dug into Fraser's hip where they'd be sure to leave bruises. They always had before.   
  
"I'm sorry," Benton whispered and closed his eyes against the lie. He wasn't sorry, not for that. Not for what Ray wanted him to be sorry about.  
  
"Yeah, Benny. I know you're sorry. Sorry you had that Pollock's tongue down your throat the first day you meet him. Sorry you let him fuck you quicker than you even let me near you." Ray's face was wet where he pressed it to Fraser's chest, his hips jerked unsteadily and Fraser knew he was close.   
  
"Ray--"  
  
"I'm sorry to Benny. Sorry I never told you it was more than just fucking." Ray's hands held him tighter as he drove deeper. "Sorry I left without more than just a phone call. Sorry he had to the one to replace me."  
  
Fraser fisted the sheets below him. "He didn't replace you."  
  
"Wha--" Ray's own question was cut off as Fraser clenched around his penis forcing his last bit of control to deteriorate.  
  
Fraser stroked Ray's afterwards, still half hard but not making any move other than to hold him. "I never loved you like a do him, Ray." The words came out in a broken whisper. "It was never my intention to hurt you Ray--"  
  
"If he disappeared, would you follow him, Benny? Would you look for him?" Ray sounded broken. Defeated.  
  
"Yes," There was not hesitation in Fraser's voice. "I would track him down even if it killed me."  
  
Ray lifted his head and looked sadly at Fraser. "You're such a slut, Benny."  
  
Benton Fraser of the Royal Canadian Mounted Police awoke just after dawn. The next two hours were spent scrubbing his skin raw as he tried desperately to feel clean again.  
  


  
 

* * *

End What won't wash off by Kijikun 

Author and story notes above. 

Please post a comment on this story. 

 


End file.
